Various kinds of robotic actuators are known that provide multiple degrees of freedom. There is a need in the field for actuators that provide high accuracy, low weight, large load-carrying capacity, compact size, smooth operation, and cost-effectiveness. One known type of actuator that provides two-degrees of freedom, which scores highly in terms of the above design goals, is an entire class of so-called X-Y traversing systems, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,892, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference. This patent describes a traversing system with a movable stage supported on an air bearing above a planar base. The traversing system described in the patent is, however, limited to movement in a plane.
Additionally, such systems often employ voluminous wiring harnesses having numerous conductors to communicate control information and provide power between individual parts of the motor system. While the harnesses provide an effective means of communication and power, they tend to add significantly to the manufacturing cost of the system.